The Forsaken Radiance of Existence
by Echo Lilith
Summary: Magic isn't the only thing that can do impossible things. Every now and then something is born that is an anomaly to the physical laws of the universe. If such a person existed in the world of magic how could they blend in and would they be accepted if the world knew these beings existed?


Chapter 1 Who we are

Have you ever seen a moon fade so bright?

Ever experienced a sun dark as the night?

What about a sea burning everything it touches?

There are animals that do unheard of things but yet exist.

Even among people that are special, known as wizards; I'm an anomaly.

These "anomalies" defied every Law of Physics but yet we're here. How is this possible? Wouldn't the natural world reject us and Entropy takes us back to a form of matter to reform as a normal object? Our anomalies are keyed into our existence, it is us. It's why we are able to be sustained here in this reality. Maybe it's a mutation but if it's not then it's a gift of existing.

I wasn't supposed to go to Hogwarts. I'm not an actual wizard. My "magic" as they call it is a part of the anomalies of this world. It wasn't supposed to be there, it's not even supposed to work. My anomaly as I call it is an ability to manipulate the properties of the physical world around me. Objects can be moved or the moisture in the air can be frozen into a mini hailstorm.

Not that there was anywhere I had to go so I accepted the invitation to Hogwarts. Maybe they could teach me to harness their magic that I hadn't been able to access before?

It was all a bust.

They couldn't help me with my magic as I didn't have any. I continued to be an anomaly of existing in this reality. Maybe there are other dimensions with more people like me? I wouldn't know nor will it ever be known. Non-magical humans have been trying and theorizing for centuries but nothing has come to fruition. It won't do to have these thoughts of what could be or what will never be. Focusing on the future and the present is more important.

Just like the obstacle in front of me.

Blending in with the other students was hard but not impossible.

It was apparently clear in the 1st week of classes that my magic didn't exist from how the wand in my hand never let anything happen. I couldn't feel the energy of my existence flowing through my wand. Sighing I felt it at my fingertips instead and completed the class assignments without their magic.

Oh well. It's not like any of the wands I tried at Diagon Alley ever felt okay with me, this one just happened to be old and after having several masters wanted a companion again.

Maybe it would allow my anomaly to be harnessed through it instead of searching for something that wasn't there? It would take time for it to get used to how my existence feels.

I've managed through four years, hiding my gift within the confines of what looks like magic.

But now, it might all be lost.

...Nah I've got a few years left till I'll either have to fight or hide.

We all know that the self proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort isn't really gone. It's something we would've felt. A being that has tainted it's existence so much, bleeds out it's venom. Those of us anomalies can feel anything that taints this Earth, and other's sense existing. How could a baby kill such a monster?

Harry Potter. I wonder if he's an anomaly himself with ties close to Death? It is true that no one has faced the Dark Lord's killing curse and lived.

We'll just have to see.

Talking about Harry, he's a nice kid and made some interesting friends with that Ron and Hermione.

They ran after the Philosopher's Stone to protect it from Professor Snape! Stupid kids but yet valiant nonetheless.

They're not going to survive if they run into who is actually after the stone.

Dodging the giant head snapping at me attached to a Cerberus I jumped into the trap door before it could finally get me. Now there's a thick plant trying to squeeze me, this day couldn't get any better. Puling out a lighter I flick it on and I fell as the Devil's Snare recoiled away from the flame. Running ahead I open a door that still has a key with a broken wing in the lock. How many rooms are there? The next room is a giant chess set of broken pieces and Ron who's knocked out. Luckily he'll be okay.

Finally I'm at a room with a table of potions and there's Hermione holding a tall potion bottle looking uncertain as I see a glimpse of Harry walking through black flames at the other end of the room.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

She jumped but managed to keep hold of the bottle.

"W-Wha? Lake! What are you doing here!?"

"Making sure you three stay alive. Now are you okay or have you been injured?"

"I-I''m alright but Ron was knocked out."

"I checked out Ron, he'll be okay."

She let out a deep breath it seemed she had been holding.

"That's good but Lake, Harry has gone after Professor Snape! You've got to make sure he'll be okay! Please! Please help!"

I walked towards the black flames, they can't hurt an anomaly.

"It'll be okay Hermione. Go back to Ron and go get the Professors."

She nodded and drank from the bottle she had been holding before walking through the flames at the back of the room and the door of the entrance to this room.

With that taken care of I gingerly touch the flames that I needed to go through. All of a sudden my hand was covered in blackened flames as it tried to eat at my hand. Shifting my gift through my arm the flames screamed and died out. Stepping forward the flames parted knowing I am a much more terrifying beast than it will ever be.

Walking down the corridor I could feel how the air was tainted, getting thicker from the infection of the Dark Lord.

Rushing forward as screams rang out there's a wraith passing through Harry and rushes past me, disappearing in the flames. I lept forward to catch Harry right before he hit the ground.

Interesting, he managed to save the stone. Harry is one lucky kid.

It's time to leave then.

Picking up Harry I headed back through the corridor and through the rooms. It seems Hermione isn't back yet with Professors.

Setting him down next to Ron both in a sitting position I don't stick around. The professors will arrive soon and no one is danger anymore.

After exiting the 3rd corridor I turn and wander aimlessly. It's confirmation that the Dark Lord is back and the other anomalies will want to know. We can't let him live for long this time around. If he finds out about us, our existence will be futile. No one knows of how fish can fly. How oxygen became poisonous. Of how some animals can breathe fire or ice. We're a destruction to reality.

Eventually heading back to my dorm room sleep enveloped me wondering what the next plan is. Who knows at this point.

* * *

Dodging a spell I tried to catch my breath but had to soon keep dodging again. It's unfortunate not being able to cast magic in a school of magic users.

My opponent sends some rubble at me so I wave my wand to change them into dust as they hit me doing nothing. With me hidden in a cloud of dust I rush forward. My opponent looks shocked that I'm going to get physical. I punch them in the gut. He drops to a knee gasping for breath. My hands grab his shoulders and push him off the dueling stage.

"Match over! Lake is the winner!" Professor Flitwick announced from the side of the dueling stage as clapping sounded through the Great Hall.

I step down and walk over to my opponent.

"Cedric are you okay? You'll catch your breath soon."

Wheezing somewhat but standing this time Cedric look at me smiling, "Yeah I'm fine. That's one hell of an arm you got. Why don't you play Quidditch again? We could use you on the team!"

Shaking my head, "And I'll keep refusing. It's a dumb game for blockheads to run into each other. I'm good with my feet on the ground."

"Alright but one day I will get you on that pitch."

"In your dreams Ced."

Walking away, "I'm going to the Library. Are you coming with me?"

Cedric started to walk with me to the Library. "I'd like that. Need to get my potions essay done."

Nodding, we headed out of the Great Hall and up the floors in silence as another duo got on the dueling platform.


End file.
